


Fucking Androids

by Angel_Noir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!RK900, Did I mention I'm bad at this, Gavin gets given power ONE TIME, I'm still awful at this, M/M, Might do a series on them, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Gavin, i guess, outside, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Noir/pseuds/Angel_Noir
Summary: Gavin gets given power ONE FUCKING TIME. Basically RK900 gets dicked down.





	Fucking Androids

**Author's Note:**

> RK900 has the nicknames Conan and Nines in this. Did I mention this is my third time ever writing porn?

An autumnus chill sent itself down the detective’s spine as he was dragged out of one of the precinct’s backdoors by his “partner in crime”; so to speak.

“What the fuck?” Gavin yelled up at Nines, rubbing the sore out of his wrist through his jacket

“Careful Gavin, I was just about to reward you for behaving so well as of late. Your training seems to be working perfectly - almost.” Reed’s hostile work demeanor melted almost instantly. He looked satisfied that he could please his superior, ready to receive his praise.

“I have decided, for once, you can do as you please. No limits.” Gavin took a few moments to process what he’d just been given permission to do

“...anything?” he just wanted to clarify 

“Was I not clear on that, Detective Reed?” Conan snapped. Gavin nodded and began to run his hands down Nines’ chest, feeling the android’s jacket beneath his fingers. He hadn’t been granted this kind of freedom for  _ oh _ so long. Rarely was he allowed to touch so intimately - it felt... nice.

 

The detective’s heated breath left small clouds to momentarily hang in the chilled alley air. He took a moment to appreciate just how attractive this android was before roughly cupping its face and drawing it in for a kiss

“Reed…” the android began as it pulled back but trailed off as a warm hand gently snaked its way over his groin. Deft hands undoing buttons and belts

“Right now _I_ am in control and you _will_ submit to me.” Gavin purred into Nines’ ear, voice barely above a whisper, while securing the android’s wrists together with his belt. They both knew that it couldn’t _actually_ restrain him and that Conan was more than capable of tearing the leather like a sheet of paper but the aesthetic of it was incredibly arousing to Gavin; his usually stone cold partner slowly coming undone in a back alley.

“Knees. Now.” The detective ordered with a false power - it was the same tone he used with his colleagues to intimidate them, but the android knew better. Conan obliged and his towering forn sank to the ground

“Detective, please…” Nines whined. ‘Mother of fuck, he’s a pretty sight’ thought to himself. The android’s open shirt flapped softly in the cool breeze, skin flushed with a pale blue, and his trousers becoming obviously uncomfortably tight.

“Gav-ah~!” Conan moaned into his partner’s mouth as he was dragged up by the collar into a rough kiss, Gavin’s heel was now pressed against the android’s strained erection

“Proper titles, Conan.” A little harder, a little more pressure, another muffled moan

“Please Detective Reed -”   Conan locked eyes with with his inferior, visibly desperate and cheeks a brilliant blue

“Hm?” Gavin feigned disinterest and disgust as he continued to pleasure the android with the heel of his shoe, drawing shallow breaths from the man below him 

“Please, I want you to wreck me…” Conan felt repulsive, begging for someone so  _ inferior _ to fuck him into submission. He loved it.

 

The ministrations stopped but the pressure remained, Nines groaned and tried to continue getting himself off but there was a sound of a zipper and the android was being presented with Gavin’s thick member. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue experimentally, trying to take the offending flesh into his mouth

“Did I fucking tell you to do that?” the detective spat, tearing Conan’s head back by his hair to look him in the eye. He didn’t even wait for an answer before forcing himself down the android’s throat making the poor thing gag and drool all over himself. Usually Conan’s gag reflex wasn’t this extreme but he was also usually in control and not being face fucked into oblivion

“You’re fucking useless. Up” Gavin’s orders still had empty authority behind them but Conan didn’t care, he was getting off on the abuse and that’s all that fucking mattered. Quickly obeying, the  android was being slammed face first up against the wall beside the building door before he could full stand himself up.

“You want me to fucking use you, huh? Fuck you until you short out? Make you my fucking slut?” Gavin’s voice was tinged with genuine malice as he practically tore Conan’s dress pants and tight black boxers down, revealing his tight ass

“God, you’re so beautiful…”

“Please, Detective, I want you-” The android moaned with wanton need, his hard member hanging heavy between his legs - absolutely leaking pre-cum

“You want me huh?” Conan groaned lustfully and with one thrust Gavin was buried inside of Nines

“Not good enough; tell me how much you  _ need  _ me.” Gavin growled, tangling one hand in synthetic hair and taking the android’s hip in a vice like grip with the other, using the man beneath him as leverage to set a brutal pace

“De- _ ah _ -tective! I fu-ucking  _ need  _ you -  _ ng _ ” Conan’s hand trailed down his torso to stroke his neglected cock but his superior just gave a harsh yank of his hair in warning

“You’re just my filthy plastic whore, aren’t you?” Nines practically came at the lewd comment

“Ah-! Gavin! God yes -  _ fuuck _ ~” he hissed as Gavin set into destroying him one thrust at a time. Reed moved his hand from Conan’s hair to his throat and dug his fingers into the skin wanting it to bruise so he could show the whole precinct that this android belonged to him - and if past experiences were anything to go by this was certainly a possibility. 

 

The alleyway was now filled with ragged breaths and torn moans

“I’m gonna -!” 

“I don’t think so.” Nines hadn’t even noticed Reed opening the panel on the back of his neck let alone unplugging anything. It didn’t take much more abusive language, empty threats from the detective, and incoherent pleas from the android for Gavin to finish deep in his partner.

 

After a few moments of rest, Reed tucked himself back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans, leaving Conan slumped against the wall and painfully aroused with no way to fix it

“In a bit~” Gavin chirped, he knew he was pushing his luck at this point but he didn’t care, heading back inside to finish off a few more case files before he end of the day

“You’re-  _ ng _ \- just gonna leave me here?!” Conan half barked, half moaned at his inferior. Gavin pursed his lips and thought for a moment or two before answering

“Yep. Call it payback, if you will.” and with that Nines was left to finish himself off with no climax in sight.

 

It took about fourty-ish minutes before the android was looming dangerously over the detective. His expression portrayed that of “murder” and “I will actually kill everyone you love, I’m not that petri-dish of a predecessor” rather than that of someone who’d just been denied climax and left outside to deal with themselves 

“I believe you have  _ something _ that belongs to me,” Conan held his hand out expectantly and Gavin complied, placing the wire he’d pocketed earlier into the outstretched palm “we will  _ discuss  _ this later. You  _ will  _ be punished and you will  _ not  _ enjoy it.” the android promised.

 

But Gavin knew he would. He knew he’d get off on every fucked up moment of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please use lube. This has been a PSA.
> 
> Might do a part two where Gavin gets punished for his crimes against RK900


End file.
